videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Jax Briggs
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Kostume 2: His alternate costume resembles that of Major George Dillon from Predator * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Jax from Mortal Kombat * Unlockable Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 3: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 4: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Unlockable Kostume 5: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Unlockable Kostume 6: His costume from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Unlockable Kostume 7: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kosplay 1: Mike Tyson from Mike Tyson's Punch-Out * Kosplay 2: Cyborg from DC's New 52 * Kosplay 3: Steel * Kosplay 4: Deathblow from DC's New 52 Bio A decorated member of the U.S. Special Forces and a formidable close-kombat warrior, Major Jackson Briggs' current mission is to bring down the notorious criminal organization known as the Black Dragon. With Lieutenant Sonya Blade, he has seized many of their weapons caches. But when a trusted informant, Kano, was revealed to be a high-ranking member of the Black Dragon, Jax made Kano's capture his priority. Kano has gotten the better of Jax thus far, leading the Special Forces into numerous deadly ambushes. Jax and Sonya finally cornered Kano on an uncharted island but were overpowered by the island's inhabitants. They have now been forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat. Gameplay Character Trait My Power is on My Cyborg Hands: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Energy Wave:' Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. **Both in MKII:E and MKII:O the enhanced version is called Assault Wave, which has Jax fire two waves. In MKII:O this can once again be delayed, with the second wave knocking the opponent down. *'Ground Pound:' Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. In MKII:E and MKII:O, there are close, medium, and far versions of the move and it will send the opponent skyward. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Ground Quake. It increases the damage and affects the complete arena. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Ground Shake and tracks the opponent's location. The enhanced version of Ground Tremor does more damage and knocks the opponent down, and the enhanced version of Air Drill Blast will also knock the opponent down, but with no extra damage. *'"Gotcha!" Grab:' Jax grabs his opponent, says "Gotcha!", and punches him/her multiple times. **In MKII, the enhanced version is called Gotcha Beatdown in which he punches the opponent multiple times before knocking them away. The enhanced version of the Super Gotcha Grab makes Jax hold up the opponent for more time, allowing him to hit them more times as well. *'Air Gotcha Grab': Jax grabs an aerial opponent by the throat, smacking them headfirst to the ground. *'Dash Punch:' Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. In MKII, this can also be directed down to hit crouching opponents, which is called Downward Dash Punch. **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Dash Fist. After the punch connects, Jax grabs the opponent, throws them up, grabs them violently by their face, and then slams them down. In a variation, he will grab the opponent around the waist, turn around, and perform a spinebuster. **In MKO, the enhanced versions are armored and have increased damage. *'Major Pain': Jax lunges into the air, uppercutting the opponent with his knee. (MKO) **The enhanced version is called Major Muscle and adds a punch after the knee uppercut to knock the opponent away. It also has armor. Pumped Up Gains enhanced Ground Pound and interactive Gotcha Grab. Purple lights pulsates throughout his cybernetic arms. * Missile: Jax shoots a missile from his bionic arms. * Double Missile: Jax shoots two missiles in quick succession. * Piston Punch: Jax punches his enemy multiple times. * Plasma Ball: Jax fires a purplish projectile from one of his bionic arms. * Blinding Light: Jax contains energy within his hands and then releases a powerful purple flash, blinding his opponent for a short time at a short range. * Overhead Smash: Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. ** The enhanced version is called Elite Smash. After the elbow connects, Jax grabs the opponent and hits an inverted piledriver. Heavy Weapons Gains a Rocket Launcher and Submachine Gun. Rocket launcher and submachine gun is secured onto his back and waist, respectively. *'Machine Gun:' Jax takes out his machine gun and shoots at the enemy, saying "oh yeah!" In MK:A and MKO it can also be fired up, which is called Up Machine Gun. **The enhanced versions have Jax fire more shots with the gun for more damage. *'L.A.W Rocket: '''Jax grabs his Rocket Launcher off his back and fires a rocket at his opponent. This replaces his '''Energy Wave' in the Heavy Weapons variation. Jax can also fire the rocket at an airborne opponent, which is called the Up Rocket. **The enhanced version is called L.A.W. Blast and has increased damage. Wrestler Gains the Multi-Slam, Back Breaker, and Grab Kombos. Orange lights pulsate throughout his cybernetic arms, which are darker in color. *'Back Breaker:' Jax grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams them on his knee down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. *'Multi-Slam:' Jax slams his opponent multiple times in succession. **The enhanced version allows Jax to slam the opponent up to four times for additional damage. X-Ray Move * Bring It: Jax slams his fists down on the opponent, stunning them. He then grabs them by the midsection, leaps into the air and power-bombs them into the ground with tremendous force, smashing their ribs. He shifts his grip and delivers a wheelbarrow suplex that breaks the opponent's spine. Super Move * Three Points with Missiles!: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Briggs Slam: Jax grabs his opponent's waist and lifts him/her above himself. He then slams the opponent onto the ground with enough force to obliterate the entire upper body (head, torso and arms are all smashed to pieces). * Fastball: Jax uppercuts his opponent's head off. The head starts flying up and then falls onto Jax's right hand. Jax uses the disembodied head like a fastball and throws it at the headless opponent, leaving a big gory hole on the torso. The headless corpse falls. * Blood Soldier: Jax shoots the opponent with his machine gun in their legs, causing them to fall to the ground. While on the ground, shot and with bleeding legs, Jax knees the opponent's face, breaking it. Jax then rips his/her arms off and claps the opponent's head with them as the blood splatters on Jax. X-Ality * Muay Thai Kombo: Jax does the Hanuman move in which he uppercuts his opponent with two of his fists, fracturing the opponent's mandible. He then does a flying knee attack, which breaks the opponent's ribcage like crazy. The opponent falls and Jax raises his fists up and screams, "YEAH!" Brutalities *'Sledge Hammer:' Jax performs a Dash Punch that obliterates the opponent torso up. *'Gotcha Down:' Jax does a "Gotcha" Grab and punches his opponent repeatedly until their head is obliterated with one final punch. *'Ground Breaking:' Jax slams the ground hard enough to create a shockwave that destroys his opponent's shins and he/she dies of blood loss as they fall on the floor. (Pumped Up Variation) *'Rocket Roll:' Jax aims his rocket launcher and fires it while the opponent is in midair, obliterating them. The head falls in front of Jax shorty after. (Heavy Weapons Variation) *'Ragdoll:' Jax grabs the opponent and proceeds to slam them on the ground repeatedly until their arms and legs become skeletonized. (Wrestler Variation) *'Machine Gun Open-Fire:' Jax fires his machine gun at his opponent, leaving behind multiple bullet holes. (Secret - Heavy Weapons Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self Head Clap: Jax claps his hands violently over his own head, crushing it to bloody pieces before falling to the ground. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * Arm Wrestling: '''W.I.P. (with Johnny Cage) * '''Special Force Strikes: '''W.I.P. (with Sonya Blade) * '''Let's do this!: (with Kurtis Stryker) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Jax walks onto the battlefield, punches the ground, and says, “Bring it on!” Victory Pose Jax gets out a cigar and lights it up with a lighter and says, "All in a day's work." Rival '''Name: '''Little Mac Both are heavy hitters. While Jax is not technically a boxer, he has used the Muay Thai fighting style in the 3D era Mortal Kombat games. Category:MK Vs Nintendo